1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure structure with improved brake device which can halt the extended tape according to the user's desired position during its retraction motion.
2. Description of Related Arts
A tape measure is frequently used in domestic and engineering application. In domestic application, it is useful for Do It Yourself (DIY) work in estimation of scale of house repairing work or painting walls and amount of related material required, or measurement of furniture size. It can also apply in professional works, such as surveying, measurement, estimation, and inspection for civil or architectural engineering. It is an urgent need for developing a tape measure which can be handled simply, securely and conveniently since a conventional tape measure contains the following common disadvantages:
1. The tape with resiliency is apt to bounce back abruptly with a large spring restoring force after being pulled out if it is failed to be fixed at once, and it often leads to a result of hurting the user himself or a third person staying nearby. PA1 2. A high failure rate of the control device caused by frequent operation results in its poor durability and disturbing the user who to replace his tape measure from time to time. PA1 3. As it has the weakpoint described in above item 1, a conventional tape measure is difficult to handle conveniently when it is used to measure several objects with different length successively. Once it cannot be halted at an exact position, the tape should be pulled out again from the beginning which results in very low efficiency of measurement. PA1 4. The rapid withdrawing motion of a tape with a strong spring restoring force after measurement of an object is apt to hurt the user's finger by scraping with the tape edge. It may be the reason of why a tape measure is dangerous to be put without caution in the place that is easily to be reached by children.